The Federal Republic of Ontario
History Early History In the 1600's, the Dutch and British settled to the east coast of the Americas. These people eventually formed colonies for their nations. In 1630, the Netherlands made a deal with Great Britain to where the Netherlands takes most of the northeast region of colonies. The northeast colonies were now under Dutch control. For years, the now Dutch Colonies were at peace with the Netherlands. But it wouldn't stay like that for long as the Netherlands took advantage of the Dutch Colonies. A revolution would be brewing quickly. The Ontarian Revolution (1708-1714) There were many causes in why the people of the Dutch Colonies wanted to be an independent nation. First off, most of them had British decent and spoke English not Dutch. The Netherlands was skyrocketing the taxes in the Dutch Colonies. Most people in the colonies paid half of their money towards the Dutch Colonies. And lastly, many people who lived in these colonies were punished terribly by the Dutch Military if they did anything wrong. Many colonists would go through public embarrassment to as high as death with their punishments by the Dutch Military. On January 2, 1708, tensions grew high enough to where the Revolution sparked. The Dutch Colonies broke away from the Netherlands seeking for independence. Battles between Dutch Colonists and the Dutch Military broke out in New Amsterdam (Manhattan), Boston, and small villages outside those cities. The Battle of Fort York (now Toronto) was the deadliest battle in the Ontarian Revolution killing over 400,000 people. The battle only lasted 12 days. On average over 33,000 soldiers from each side died each day. In April 14, 1712, the colonists took over New Amsterdam. The Dutch Military began to falter but never gave up. Eventually they started losing more cities like Boston, Albany, Binghamton, Plymouth, Hartford and Kingston. The Dutch Military also lost forts like York and Niagara. On July 14th 1712, the Dutch Military surrenders. After over 2 million deaths in the war, taking over 30% of the population at the time, Ontario finally was an independent nation. Later that day General Joseph Dudley met with Prince William of the Dutch Republic. Prince William signed "The Declaration Treaty". This stated the recognition of Ontario's independence and that the Dutch should accept the independence and freedom of Ontario for future economic purposes. William signed "The Declaration Treaty" a few hours after it was proposed to him ending the Ontarian Revolution. Formation of The Federal Republic of Ontario After the Ontarian Revolution, many generals and high ranking officials during the war, helped create the government of the newly independent nation. In late November of 1714, the nation had it's first election. Joseph Dudley, the leading general of the Ontarian Revolution was a candidate along with Pieter Schuyler another revolutionary hero. In early December of 1714, it was determined that Joseph Dudley was elected as the First President of Ontario. During Dudley's presidency he formed the Federal Government of Ontario. He separated the nation into 8 states: Adirondack Cod Erie Genesee Huron Niagara St. Lawrence York Dudley also developed the Federal Constitution which was passed through all the states in 1717. Dudley also communicated with many surrounding nations and nations in Europe. He also visited many countries in Europe like France, Spain, England, Russia and even the Ottoman Empire located in the Middle East. Dudley was the symbol of the nation and made the Federal Republic of Ontario well known. The nations booming trades began during Dudley's precedency and made Ontario rich quickly. Although Dudley did so much for the nation, he stepped down in 1718. He wanted to spend time with his family in his ranch in the state Adirondack. Flag History Flag 1700's.png|The Federal Republic of Ontario Flag (1700's) Flag 1800's.png|The Federal Republic of Ontario Flag (1800's) Flag 1900's.png|The Federal Republic of Ontario Flag (1900's) Flag.png|The Federal Republic of Ontario (Current) Government Politics Caposolist Party.png|Capasolist Party Communist.png|Communist Party Conservative Nationalist Party.png|Conservative Nationalist Party Conservative Party Logo.jpg|Conservative Party Development of Ontario Party.png|Developmental Party Green Party.jpg|Green Party Labour Party.jpg|Labour Party Liberal Democratic Party.jpg|Liberal Democratic Party Nationalist Partyi.png|Nationalist Party Peace Party.jpg|Peace Party Reform Party.jpg|Reform Party Socialist Party.gif|Socialist Party World Nonviolent Radical Party.jpg|World Nonviolent Radical Party Capasolist Party- a theory created by Pandora LiVecchi. The belief of a happy medium and blend of the Capitalist and Socialist societies. Its the blend of socialist ideas with capitalist salaries. The Capasolist has not won a presidential election yet in Ontario. It is one of the newest editions and the fastest growing political party in Ontario. The Capasolist Party is expected to be a front runner in the upcoming elections in 2014. Communist Party- by now the communist party is just the gravestone in the history of Ontario. In 1958, the Communist Party won its first and only election during the height of the Cold War. The Communist Party only ruled the country for 2 years. Many people believed that the party ruined relations with the United States for a few years ahead and caused The 1959 Recession in Ontario. The Communist Party believed in pushing the belief of communism throughout the country. Conservative Nationalist Party- this modernized nationalist party was created in the 1990's as a softer form of Nationalism throughout the nation. It has never won an election and currently doesn't have any big leaders for the party. Conservative Party- is one of the most popular parties in Ontario. The Conservative Party has won many elections throughout the history of Ontario. The idea of the Conservatives moved into Ontario in the late 1700's. It is one of the oldest political parties in Ontario. Development of Ontario Party- believes on working on the development of the nation's economy and infrastructure. List of Federal Presidents 1.) Joseph Dudley (1714- 1718) 2.) Pieter Schuyler (1718- 1722) 3.) William Burnet (1722- 1726) 4.) Jonathon Belcher (1726- 1740) 5.) William Shirley (1740- 1754) 6.) Charles Hardy (1754- 1770) 7.) Thomas Hutchinson (1764- 1778) 8.) Pierre Van Cortlandt (1778- 1796) 9.) Samuel Adams (1794- 1800) 10.) Caleb Strong (1800- 1808) 11.) Daniel D. Tompkins (1808- 1820) 12.) DeWitt Clinton (1820- 1828) -Died in Office 13.) William L. Marcy (1828- 1838) 14.) Silas Wright (1838- 1844) 15.) George S. Boutwell (1844- 1854) 16.) Nathaniel P. Banks (1854- 1862) 17.) Edwin D. Morgan (1862- 1870) 18.) William Claflin (1870- 1872) 19.) Samuel J. Tilden (1872- 1876) 20.) John D. Long (1876- 1884) 21.) Benjamin Butler (1884- 1890) 22.) Levi P. Morton (1890- 1898) 23.) Winthrop M. Crane (1898- 1904) 24.) Charles E. Hughes (1904- 1914) 25.) Gorazio LiVecchi (1914- 1926) 26.) Al Smith (1926- 1930) 27.) Herbert H. Lehman (1930- 1938) 28.) Leverett Saltonstall (1938- 1946) 29.) Frank Lausche (1946- 1958) 30.) Foster Furcolo (1958- 1960) 31.) Louis LiVecchi I (1960- 1976) 32.) Milton Shapp (1976- 1980) 33.) Edward King (1980- 1982) 34.) June Castello (1982- 1990) 35.) Joseph Castello (1990- 1998) 36.) Hilary Weston (1998- 2000) 37.) Louis LiVecchi II (2000- 2008) 38.) Charles Goldston (2008- 2010) 39.) Deval Patrick (2010- ----) Law and Order Population Over Time Foreign Relations Military List of Wars The Dutch War (1724- 1725) The French and Indian War (1754- 1763) The War of 1812 (1812- 1815) The Spanish War (1898) World War I (1914- 1919) World War II (1939- 1945) Cold War (1947- 1991) Geography and Climate Map.png|Map of Ontario Major Cities Economy Culture Media